A network node (“node”) is an addressable device connected to a computer network. Some examples include a modem, hub, and switch. In addition, if the node is a computer, it is often called a “host”. For instance, a personal computer (PC), server, printer, or phone may act as a host. Typically, the nodes present in a computer network are identifiable through a network management application.